Power Rangers Origins: Dragons
by Ultimuus
Summary: AU: Part one in the Call of Ultimuus Saga. Tommy finds out that he is a member of a mystical race, and that he has a brother he knew nothing about. TomKim,KiraOC Q... Trek Refs abound. Read n Review! No FLAMES... KiraOCcentric L8r on Complete!
1. AN Sons of the Dragon King

Author's NOTE

As I write this, You might be thinking... Oh not one of these AU stories... especially when it talks about Mr. Morphin' time himself, Tommy Oliver.

Well, it is an AU story, and it's a bit different.

This story is about Tommy's "True Heritage" Sure he was adopted, but what if his origins lay with a different type of magical creature... Humanoid dragons.

And just what if he had a brother that he totally forgot about.

Stay Tooned, i think ye will like this.

Note: Any misspelling i make is either intentional or because i am half asleep.

Also, i changed tommy's age to better work with the plot... in this way, he is about 27 when the events of DT roll along, which means he sped through school a bit. Hayley is about 28-30, i don't really know how old i making her. Also, in this story, Humanoid dragons, (Arcadian Dragons) have a lifespan of over a millennium on average. 400 years is average middle age.

Later on, i will be melding this story with a bit of Star Tek and possibly a few aspects of the MTG Universe... but don't worry, i know what i doing.

Enjoy: Power Rangers Origins: Dragons

Chapter one: Sons of the Dragon King

Draconic Stardate 4454.3 (April 23 1977)

Tetrarch Rikimarou smiled as his wife, the Yoko (Fox-folk) maiden Mirala Sora gave birth to a wailing, but healthy baby boy. As the child came into the world, he looked almost completely human, but the patches of scales on his chest and feet denoted him as a dragon, and the son of the most powerful dragon on the floating island continent of Arcadia.

"Well, Doctor, how is she?" Tetrarch said, inquiring about Mirala's health.

"The Queen is doing well," The doctor, a middle aged man of 450 years said, "Would you like to see the child?"

"Yes."

When Tetrarch entered the room where Mirala lay, he smiled as he saw the child curled up in his mother's arms.

"Hello, Tetrarch," Mirala said, a smile on her exhausted features, "He hurt more coming into the world, but he seems peaceful now."

"That's good to hear," Tetrarch said, "What should we name him?"

"I was thinking a human name," Mirala said, obtaining a raised eye from Tetrarch, "I was thinking Thomas."

"I like it... though i was thinking more on the lines of Ragh'nar," Tetrarch said, eliciting a giggle of mirth from his wife. "Rest, hopefully you will be on your feet in a few days."

"Tetrarch, you more than anyone knows Yoko Physiology, knowing my luck, i'll be back in the running tomorrow."

"Gods, i hope so."

7 years later

DS 5132.4 (February 15, 1984)

Mirala wailed in pain as this new child popped out of her womb, the wailing boy struggling as the umbilical cord wrapped around it's neck.

As the child choked, Tetrarch's mighty hand balanced the child while the doctors unwrapped the cord from the baby.

However, that was the least of their worries.

"My lord, this child is small...

"He'll be fine...," Tetrarch said, cradling the very tiny baby in his humongous hands, "He is still my son, he will survive."

"I wish Thomas was here... " Mirala said, "The assembly HAD to exile him for something he didn't do, didn't they?"

"I don't know," Tetrarch said, "But i have a feeling something bad is about to happen."

Two years later, Providence Rhode Island.

Kevin Sugimori hated his Draconian anatomy. By the time most dragons were eight, they looked ten or twelve. He was only 3, and he could pass for a nine year old...

"Kev," a human woman of about thirty said, "You ready?"

"Not yet," the young dragon, an child separated from his original parents from an island now shrouded in mystery, said, "give me some time."

"Kevin Cristofer Sugimori," The woman said, "The plane leaves in two hours, we're going to Angel Grove, and we have to go now."

"Yes ma'am"

In his head, Kevin Sugimori knew that this journey would be fateful, but he couldn't shake the feeling in his head that this trip would be the beginning of a new adventure for planet earth


	2. Life, Liberty, and pursuit of Dragonzord

AN: Thanks for the review, Guy with 1000 names... don't worry, stuff will be answered... wort wort wort

Clang there's my ego falling...

Kevin Sugimori is an OC, and a very pivotal actor in this plot of oddity and wierdnessness

Review, and know that i will be making things clearer as they fall into place in the LCARS database known as my brain.

Chapter two: Life, Liberty, and the pursuit of Dragonzords

The young man ran away from the men with guns... for some reason, they were shooting at him.

The people seemed to have scales, and when the beings caught him, he was dragged in front of a council of some sort.

Then he was thrown out...

1994

Tommy Oliver woke up, his hair ruffled from the harsh entrance to his room the night before.

Jason and the others had just brought him back to the side of good, and the group had gone out to the movies and had a good time. However, as Tommy walked home, he was attacked by some odd super being or something, and thrown into a wall. The Green ranger made it to his house and into his room, which caused him to collapse.

"Thomas, you awake?" His mother, Annie Oliver, said, "You looked like hell when you got in last night."

"Sorry mom," Tommy said, putting on a fresh shirt and some black pants, "What time is it?"

"7:25," Annie said, "i have some toast ready for you, hop in the car and i'll take you to school."

"Thanks, mom," Tommy said, "Dad said, he would bring my car back from the shop tonight, didn't he?"

"Yep," Annie said, her 1994 Ford Thunderbird revving up as she backed out of their garage.

"Cool"

As tommy rode, he contemplated his dreams. They seemed real enough, but he remembered nothing of the sort ever happening to him.

A young man dressed in all black walked into Angel Grove High School, his long black hair draped down his back like a curtain of midnight covering his black trench coat.

The young man seemed 15, but no one knew his exact age. As he walked down the hall to Ms. Applebee's class, he smiled.

The young man had gone by many names during his short time on earth, his only defect being his quickened aging. For all intents and purposes, he was supposed to be 10. only in grade or middle school... but Kevin Sugimori was in High school...

Sugimori remembered the first few years of his life as vividly as he remembered the two most recent ones.

As he remembered, he was born to Mirala and Tetrarch of the Arcadians, and that two years later, a catastrophe occurred, forcing his mother and father to hide him in the one place they knew would be safe.

As they put him in the safety boat and activated it's engines to take him to some human friends, tetrarch gave his son one order.

"So, Find Your Brother that left seven years before you were born... you will know him by his aura..."

As Sugimori walked into the Social Studies class, two girls giggled as Ms. Applebee did her spiel and allowed the young dragon to sit where he wanted, which happened to be next to one Tommy Oliver.

Sugimori grinned at Tommy.

"Hi," Kevin said, a slight Scottish tinge to his voice, "Name's Kevin, Kevin Sugimori."

"Tommy." Tommy said, offering his hand, "Tommy Oliver."

Kevin shook the man's hand and instantly sensed a Draconian aura.

"Nice to meet you," Sugimori said, thinking to himself.

AN: Sorry for the confusion of the last chapter. Well, Kevin is Tetrarch and Mirala's son. so... does that mean... MORE COMPLICATIONS AHEAD?


	3. Oh, My Beeper went Off

AN: Reviews are coming in slowly but surely, and to those who have put my story on their alert lists, i thank you. An author cannot have a good story without readers that enjoy it.

You may read some stuff in this chapter that seems to be in a diff language. IT will be in Draconian, and will most likely be in Boldtype and or Italics... or i might just type it and put the translation in parentheses.

Chapter Three: "Oh, my beeper went off . . ."

April 23, 1994

After School

"So, Where's a good place to eat around here?" Sugimori said, having becoming fast friends with Tommy.

"Not too Far, actually," Tommy said, "It's the Angel Grove Youth Center, about a block or two away from here."

As the two reached the Youth Center, Sugimori's eyes wondered around.

"Who is that hottie over there?" the young man said, seeing a girl in a pink tank top and hot pants coming their way, "What did i say something wrong?"

"Oh, that's my girlfriend, Kimberly," Tommy said, ruffling the shorter person's hair, "but you did say one thing right, she is hot."

"I heard that," Kimberly Hart said, "Hey, Trini, Billy, Zack, Jase, Tommy's here!"

"Hey, Bro," Jason said, "Who's the pipsqueak?"

"Do you want to keep your tongue?" Sugimori said, sarcasm laced in his voice, "Don't call me pipsqueak. I'm not short, just vertically challenged."

Jason laughed. This kid had a calm demeanor, but he had a tongue on him.

"What's your name then?"

"Kevin Sugimori," The boy said, "good to meet ya."

"Likewise," Jason said, shaking hands with the newcomer.

"So this is the Youth Center, eh?"

"Yup," Tommy said, "Come on, Jason and I teach a class in here, maybe you could join us."

"I prolly shouldn't, i might make you look bad," Sugimori said, no sarcasm in his voice, only sincerity."

"You know we'll have to test you, don't you?" Jason said, amazed at this boy's confidence.

"I'll go easy on you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the group of teens walked into the room, Sugimori stood in awe of the place.

"Nice, i likes it," Sugimori said, looking to the juice bar owner, "Howdy, how much for a milkshake?"

"Dollar fifty," Ernie, the Juice bar owner said, "You're new to this place, aren't you?"

"Yup. Lived in stone canyon... was supposed to be in AG a few years ago, but the p;ace we were going to move into burned down," Sugimori said, handing the cash to Ernie, "Name's Kevin Sugimori,I'm your new favorite customer."

"Good to hear," Ernie said, smiling as he gave Sugimori his shake, "Say, you and Tommy boy over there look a lot alike."

"I thought that too," Tommy said, butting into the conversation, "Ready Kev?"

"Are you ready?" Sugimori said in retort.

Jason and Sugimori faced off first. Jason got the first two points, but Sugimori caught up, getting three consecutive points, winning him the match.

Jason smiled. This boy wasn't cocky, he was good. Darn good.

"My turn? Tommy said, "You ready?"

Sugimori grinned, "Ahg, uras Itus. Hirash... (Argh, Too many darn questions...) Yeah."

Tommy recognized that language.

"Egh,narug ledt Shing, (I don't have all day,) Come on," Sugimori said.

"Let's go..." Tommy said, and the two started the competition.

After twenty minutes, neither competitor had obtained a point. It was as if they knew what move the other was planning.

"When the Spires of Arcadia rise," Sugimori said.

Before tommy could process that info, his wrist communicator went off."

"What was that?"

"Oh, my beeper went off, let me go check that."

"Sure," Sugimori said, skeptical.

"Oh, by the way, the answer to your statement is 'the sons of Arcadia will join."

As Tommy and his friends ran off, he smiled as he sat down.

"Ding, we gots a winner."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Wow... that took me exctly thirty minutes to write, and five hours to think of... i need to rest a bit...

next chapter is gonna be fun. I think you will like it... i should have it on here by oh... monday... but i will try to have it up by sunday... Ciao.


	4. Crab Meat

AN: Well, This seems to be getting a little bit of good attention... So i believe i can churn my brain into doing another chappy :D

Remember I do not own PR, ST, or MTG... I just wish i did. I think i own the monster... ... ...

You may hear some Trek references in this chapter, and one in particular is a homage to Deforrest Kelley and James Doohan, who played Leonard Horatio McCoy and Montgomery Scott respectively on Star Trek: The Original Series.

Chapter 4: Crab Meat

As Sugimori sipped his milkshake, he could have sworn that he saw six flashes of different colored lights for a brief second.

"Beam me up, Scotty," Sugimori said, downing his drink as fast as he could, "Hey Ernie, do Tommy and Co. always leave in a hurry?"

"Yeah, but it don't bother me, they always pay their tabs before they leave, so i don't mind at all," Ernie said, "Another milkshake? It's on me, since you beat Jason."

"Sure," Sugimori said, "So, What's on TV?"

As Ernie turned on the TV, A special report came on, interrupting an episode of Oprah.

"Finally, something not girlish," Sugimori said, listening to the anchor tell about the monster attack.

"This monster, called Crabtrap, seems to have the Power Rangers on the ropes." 

That ain't good, Kev," Ernie said, "Kev?"

XXXX

Sugimori ran as fast as he could to the park, where the Crabtrap monster had effectively decimated the rangers.

"Hehehe..." the monster said, "Another morsel for me, eh?"

"Sorry," Sugimori said, pulling out a blue gemstone, "But you're hungry? I got something for you... it's tasty."

"What is it?"

"It's called 'carbomite', and it's a weird mineral that fills baddies up with everything they need to survive."

"Let me have it!" Crabtrap said, "let meee have it!"

"well, if you really want it, here you go!" Sugimori stuffed the gem in the monster's mouth and kicked it in the throat.

As the crab fell back, it started to scream.

"It burns!!!"

As the Monster melted, Sugimori grinned, "He's dead jim..."

Up at Rita's Palace, the Empress of Evil was suffering from a Sugimori sized headache.

"YOU MEDDLING PIPSQUEAK!!! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS... MAGICAL STAFF... MAKE MY MONSTER GROW!!!!"

"Well... FK..." Sugimori said.

The rangers got back up and made sure Sugimori was alright.

As the rangers called upon their zords, Sugimori walked back to the Youth center, not knowing that Rita was watching him...

"I will destroy you, unknown being..." Rita said...

After the rangers had defeated the monster, the rangers met back at the youth center, where Sugimori was waiting for them.

"Hi, fellas, laidies... nice fight..."

"You know it was us, huh," Trini said, motioning to a table where the seven could sit at.

"Pretty much," Sugimori said, "But don't worry, i won't tell a soul."

"Kev," Tommy said, "That saying you were talking about... what did it mean?"

"It was just a reassurance of something i had figured out... You're my brother."

"I'm an only child, i have no brothers."

"Just sense my aura... you will know the truth..."

"Get away from me... YOU CAN"T BE..."

"No need to yell... i know i should have come to you in a different way... but--"

Tommy punched the younger man in the face, causing the boy's nose to bleed.

"You feel better?" Sugimori said, the punch not fazing him, "When you want to talk, come find me, i will be around."

With that, Sugimori walked around, wiping the dark red blood from his nose.

"Damn, he hit me... he hit me..." Sugimori said, in a sort of shock.

AN:This may not be the best chapter, but i promise that the next few chapters will be a whole lot better. Next chap on monday. l8r


	5. Reconciliations

AN: Good to know i have some fans. I left the last chapter at a cliffhanger on purpose. This chap will bring everything you need to know for now to light.

I will be melding some touchy subjects into these next few chaps, but hopefully they won't change the ratings.

Let's hope not, at least.

Also, the next few chapters will have trek inspired names... along with a later appearance of an iconic character with a one letter name

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5: Reconciliations

Kevin Sugimori was still in shock, wiping blood from his injured nose.

"He HIT me...," Sugimori said, popping the nose back in place.

Tommy had stormed out right after socking Sugimori in the nose. Trini walked over to Sugimori, handing him a handkerchief.

"Tommy's never gone off and done a thing like that," Kim said, positioned behind her friend, "You ok?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, wiping the last of the blood off of his face, "I ran simulation after simulation in my mind... but life is different from simulation, i guess."

"It's that one factor that you don't see coming," Jason said, "But you did the best you could. That was pretty ballsy of you."

"Eh, I wonder how Tommy's doing...," Sugimori said.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy sat under a tree in the park, his anger subsiding quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Damn... nothing's just coming together like it should...," Tommy said, trying to get a grip on his anger, "but what if he is telling the truth..."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Alpha," The powerful wizard known as Zordon said, "Have you found the boy who helped the Rangers?"

"Aiyiyiyiyi... Yes, Zordon... Should i call the rangers and have him brought here?" Alpha 5 said, "I mean, he does know who the rangers are."

"Yes."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, guys, bring Kev along, Zordon wants to talk to us," Jason said.

As the rangers and Sugimori teleported away, Tommy stood up from the tree he was under.

"You know," Tommy said to himself, "I made a total ass of myself earlier, i need to go find Kev and apologize..."

Then, Tommy's communicator beeped it's annoying 6 beep combo.

"Tommy here," Tommy said, "What's up?"

"Tommy," Zordon said over the communicator, "Report to the command center."

"On my way."

xxxxxxx

As Tommy teleported in, he was brought to the ground by Sugimori, who proceeded to sit on the other man's chest.

"Get over your anger?" Sugimori said, helping Tommy up.

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Sugimori said, "So, what if Rita attacks..."

"You try to stay out of the way...," Tommy said, "I don't want my little brother hurt or even killed just because he didn't have a way to morph."

Sugimori smiled, "True, but what if Rita sends something after me?"

As if on cue, the warning klaxons blared.

"Me an my big mouth..." Sugimori said.

"Observe the viewing globe," Zordon said.

"Where's that little pipsqueak, Empress Rita wants a word with him."

"I'll take him...," Sugimori said, "Zordon, if i get my butt handed to me, THEN, the rangers can join in... this thing is challenging me... so I want to show it the error of it's ways."

"Tommy," Zordon said, "Hand him your morpher, just in case... It has been calibrated so that Kevin can use it for emergency reasons."

"I don't think i'll need it, but if i do, i'll use it.." Sugimori said, hefting the morpher in his hand.

"You ready?" Billy asked.

"Energize." Sugimori said.

When Sugimori made it to the surface, he was met by a fairly large bulldog monster.

"Damn...," Sugimori said, "I forgot my Milk-Bones."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Rita watched as the young man fought the Bulldog monster with techniques that mirrored Tommy's.

"That's it, Magical Staff, Make my monster GROW!"

"That's cheating," Sugimori said, "There's no place like home, there's no place like home..."

"Kev!" The morphed rangers and Tommy said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Sugimori said, handing tommy his morpher, "I'll make my way to the command Center and wait for you guys there."

"Here," Tommy said, handing his communicator to his brother, "Quick and easy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rangers got back to the command center, Sugimori was on a bed in the living quarters, sleeping.

"Let's let him sleep," Tommy said, "My brother did the best he could."

As they walked away, one could say that the sleeping Sugimori smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Meh, the fifth chappy. This fic is coming along nicely. As always, NO flaming, but reviews are always welcome. I just wonder who's gonna pop this chapter's review cherry. l8r


	6. To Boldly Go

AN: Before i start the chapter, I wanted to say thanks to all who have read this story. Though this story hasn't gotten many reviews, i will not quit with this story.

ON the subject of reviews however, i must rant. Most of the reviews i have been getting have been good, but one, whose writer i will not mention as to keep them anonymous, troubled me, and to a point, pissed me off. I will not read a lengthy review, especially if it ISN'T about the Fanfic. I really don't care if someone thinks that AU fics are bunky, or if OC's shouldn't be in fics. However, i do care if someone thinks i should edit something, or if i am not getting the personality of one of the characters right. If i make a mistake that i didn't see, then by all means, tell me in the review. But Please, keep the reviews relatively short and constructive. I don't have a lot of time during the day, and i don't want to read a review and want to go to 4chan just to calm down...

I think you will like this next chapter. I have been getting, in the reviews, no less, people wanting to know who Exactly Kevin Sugimori is. Well, as i listen to my alternative muzik of dewm, i bring you Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: To Boldly Go

Kevin Sugimori sighed as he sat in his bedroom, a dimly lit sanctum filled with pennants and flags. The young dragon had been through a lot in the last couple of days, and all he wanted to do was sleep.

But that was nigh impossible for the lost son of arcadia.

Kevin walked to his desk, pressing a button to reveal a high tech computer screen. As he sat at the desk, he pressed a few more buttons, and a picture of a woman in a gold uniform, her smile brightening up the picture.

"Nia...," Sugimori said, "Why did you die?"

The dragon opened up his desk and pulled out an old ID card.

Kevin Sugimori

Race: Dragon

Fed ID: KS44R67394

StarFyre Project

The StarFyre Project... A study put on by NASADA, the government space agency, to pretty much manufacture super soldiers from the early ages of 4 and on. Super soldiers that could man the bridges of the super secret SlipStream Protocol Ships... a type of Starship that could go Faster Than Light.

That project failed when the Ramaki attacked. The beasts tore through the secret NASADA base in Colorado, utterly destroying the USS Gettysburg, an experimental SlipStream ship.

Nia Franklin had been on that ship.

"Kevin!" Sugimori's mother said, You got a visitor, Tommy Oliver's his name."

"Send him up!" Sugimori said.

"Sup bro," Tommy said as he got to sugimori's room, "What's up?"

"Come in," Sugimori said, "Have a seat."

Sugimori shut the door and plopped back in his desk chair.

"You said, you wanted to talk about Home, ya?" Sugimori said, typing a few things on his computer terminal, "read up, It has all information available to the Draconian Star Fleet up til the Purging in Human Year 1986 ish. From Arcadia to You and Me."

"Draconic Stardate 5132.4... Sounds like a bad episode of Space Trek to me."

"It does, don't it." Sugimori said, grinning, "What's that?"

"Kevin Sugimori... Says here you got the Grankite medal of bravery, Order of Excellence... you were a member of the StarFyre Project... Sent an unmanned fighter into the Rimaki Worldship, thoroughly destroying the ship. That was all before your sixth birth day?"

"What can i say, i was a bad kid in the beginning."

"You left the StarFyre Project with a full rank of Lieutenant commander, to be attained the moment you turn 18."

"That's at least a CMO position on a Vessel."

"Why didn't you ever try to find me?" Tommy said, "Why didn't our father find us?"

"As far as i know, Father is on the only surviving Draconic Starfleet Ship, DCC-44657, IDS Overseeing Legacy. That's if he's alive...," Sugimori said, bringing up schematics of the FTL ship, "No one has ever found the Legacy. It's like the Black Pearl or the Loch Ness Dragonzord... I mean Monster..."

Tommy chuckled. This boy, his brother, had lived through what even the most seasoned generals never had to. Kevin Sugimori had effectively lost everything, and was simply trying to get it all back.

"So, You and I are both Royalty?" Tommy asked.

"Take a look at this...," Sugimori said, typing in more commands into the computer.

"It is a family tree," Tommy said, "Hey, my name is on there..."

"There you go...," Sugimori said, "not that it matters, though. There is next to nothing in Arcadia... so it would be foolish to go around talking about the royal family that got royally decimated."

"Got it."

Sugimori typed another search into his computer and took his monitor back.

"Let's go..." Sugimori said, "Let's meet up with the others."

As the two walked out of the room, Sugimori looked at his monitor one last time, glancing at the name at the top of the profile.

K. Ford

AN: This is the last of the First season parts of this story. The next chapter will be during the Thunderzord period. NASADA will be a part of the story later on, but it will be with a different name then.

The StarFyre Project is something i have been throwing around in my own writings... if enough people message me telling me that they wanna see it, i can start putting that up on Also, i have another story ready to start, and it is in the Origins series... I will be posting it when i get to chap 10.

I have a possible chapter limit of 24, but i don't know. I am unsure of how many chapters i can get done. l8r


	7. The Androgynous Incident

AN: OK... This is the start of the second part of this story. Before this chapter begins, a little bit of background is needed.

Warning, Temp Switching of ranger powers in this chapter... i have to do it. It will throw the rest of the story out of whack if i don't.

Prologue to Chapter 7: The Androgynous Incident

After a couple months, Sugimori and his adoptive mother, who will be named in this chapter, moved away. Life went on for the rangers, but Tommy was at least a little bit bummed.

As Sugimori left the Youth center, however, he told Tommy something that made his brother smile:

"Don't worry," Sugimori said, a grin on his face, "I'll be back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is now the Era of the ThunderZords, and Tommy is back as the White Ranger. Kim has received a letter from an old friend of the Rangers, and it seems Sugimori is coming back.

Chapter 7: The Androgynous Incident.

Tommy!" Kimberly said, hugging her boyfriend, "I got a letter from Kev!"

"Cool," Tommy said, a smile across his face, "What it say?"

"Who's Kevin?" Rocky said, "An old friend?"

"Probably," Adam replied, "Come on, who is it?"

"Only his one and only brother," A young man about the height of Tommy with long black hair said, "Sup Bro."

Tommy hugged his brother, "Kev, you look well, the past year has been good to you."

"Of course, "Sugimori said, pulling out a small data device, "Tommy, i need to talk to Zordon."

"Why?"

"I have been following your fights against Zedd, I think i might have found a trump card."

"Let's go."

Before Adam, Rocky, and Aisha could stop them, Billy, Tommy, Kim, and Sugimori had already gotten to the teleport spot and teleported to the Command Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When all of the rangers and Sugimori made it to the Command Center, Sugimori started talking about a mystical sword.

"According to legend," Sugimori said, "The Androgynous can be found in the Temple of the Unknown Warrior... It's a temple in Southwest India. However, Not just anyone can go in and grab the blade. Only a person of pure heart and mind can obtain the sword and not be corrupted by it's dark inhabitants

"So... a person of Pure heart is the only one who can obtain this Androgynous... Who should go?" 

"That's up to you... but i would recommend against bringing your morpher. According to legends, the sword will drain the power of any relics of Power on the person of the one who obtains the sword," Sugimori said, reading the excerpt out of a book, "Well, who's going?"

"I will," Tommy said, taking his morpher off and handing it to Sugimori, "Zordon, While i'm gone, i want my brother to take my place. Just in case the sword does corrupt me."

"It will be done, Tommy," Zordon said, "Kevin, you are familiar with the rules of the ranger, right?"

"Lemme see...," Sugimori said, "Can't use powers for personal gain. No usage for evil acts, keep identity secret, wear the color of my ranger armor... is that all?"

Zordon laughed, "Yes, you are correct."

"Cool," Sugimori said, "Tommy, be careful."

"You got it bro."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Three Days Later.

Sugimori fell face first into his bed.

The rangers hadn't heard from tommy in the last three days. Normally, that wouldn't trouble the interim White Ranger, but Tommy should have been able to get the sword already.

Not to mention that Lord Zedd hadn't been making it easy for the Rangers.

Yeah, the Ranger Suit was cool, and Saba was fun to work with. But Sugimori knew that Zedd was serious, and it would take the power of the Androgynous to stop him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Temple of The Unknown Warrior

India

Tommy sighed as he explored the temple. He had already survived an acid pool trap, and had just pulled a Kim, having to balance precariously over a spike pit. Kevin was gonna love hearing about this.

As Tommy got through to the last room, he noticed some depressions in the floor. He ran and dove forward, narrowly dodging a huge metal block that had fallen from the ceiling.

Then he saw the sword. It was an O-Dachi, a very long Oriental Sword. But the design was overwhelmingly beautiful. As he gripped the handle of the sword and looked at the blade, he felt an enormous power flow into his body. HE was the owner of this sword... he had the power.

Tommy sliced the block that barred his path, and found his way outside the Temple. But he was no longer in India. He had been transported to the Outskirts of Angel Grove, where some tourists were checking out the beauty of the area.

He unsheathed his blade, walking towards the unwary tourists.

"Good, my sword is hungry," Tommy said, his eyes a blood red.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers teleported to the command center and were surprised at what they saw on the viewing globe.

"The Sword has corrupted him," Sugimori said, "The only way to save him is to best him in battle and take the sword from him."

"That's impossible...," Rocky said, "He's almost like a god with that sword."

"I have a reputation with beating the odds, i'll beat him." Sugimori said, grinning, "It's Morphin Time!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy wiped the blood off of the sword as a familiar sound signaled the arrival of the White Ranger. As he looked at the Ranger, he grinned.

"Heh, Like the Power will save you...," Tommy said, "I have the ultimate power!"

"If that's the ultimate power," Sugimori said, arming Saba, "Then I'm Noah and I have my Ark parked near the River."

"I take it you want a burial by sea, then," Tommy said, "Fine, i will give you that one wish."

Sugimori barely parried the attack from the powerful sword, but he felt good about the circumstances.

"Hmph," Sugimori said, "You are too weak."

Sugimori tripped his unmorphed brother and brought Saba to his neck, only to be flipped over, the Androgynous to HIS neck.

"Are you ready to Die?" Tommy Asked, "I have won."

"No," Sugimori said, shaking his head and kicking his brother in the groin area, "I win."

Sugimori flipped his brother over and grabbed the Androgynous. As he did. The sheath appeared on his White ranger armor.

"Power Down!" Sugimori said.

"You Cheated...," Tommy said, somewhat in control, "You don't go below the belt."

"You cheated," Sugimori said, sheathing the Androgynous, "You flipped me over. Spandex ain't that forgiving."

The younger Brother helped his older brother up, and both transported to the Command Center.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you have to kick me there?" Tommy asked, still walking with a bit of a limp, "That hurt."

"Payback for the sucker punch to the nose," Sugimori said, handing the Morpher back to Tommy, "It's your morpher, I'll be back up with the sword."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Wow... long chapter. Thanks to all who read. I may have another chapter by tomorrow, but i do not know.

We will see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_When a duplicate white ranger morpher is found, Tommy and Sugimori are sent into a realm where they are both White Rangers, and they are the only ones able to save the world. Can they make it back to their realm in time?_

_Next Chapter: _Chapter 8: What are White Rangers Made Of?


	8. What are White Rangers Made Of?

AN: Sorry for the lack of posting new Chaps. I have been very busy as of late, and haven't had the time to get on my puter and type. That and i had a nice bit of the old author's disease called WRITER'S BLOCK :(

I should be fine now. I have no distractions... Yet.

I know in the last chapter i was supposed to reveal sugimori's adoptive mother's name. Something happened, and poof, that went missing. I think it got sucked into a black hole.

Sugimori's ma's name is Jannette.

* * *

Chapter 8: What are White Rangers Made Of?

Tommy had always loved the beach.

And he loved Kim.

So, obviously he was in heaven, as Kim was currently laying right next to him.

A few yards away, Sugimori, Adam, and Aisha were looking for something that seemingly fell from the sky.

"Hey, Tommy, come here," Sugimori said, "I think i found it."

Tommy gasped as he saw what his younger brother held in his hands.

"That shouldn't be possible," Tommy said, "What do you think we should do?"

"Guys, keep on keeping on, me and Tommy will talk to Zordon about it," Sugimori said.

"Be careful," Kim said, kissing Tommy."

"We will."

With that Tommy and Sugimori teleported out, only to teleport back into the same place.

"Kev, Tommy," Rocky said, "I thought you guys were taking the duplicate to Zordon."

"Yes," Sugimori said, " The warlord will be pleased..."

"The hell?" Kim said, dropping into a stance, followed by the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel Grove?

"The hell?" Sugimori said as the ones he thought were allies dropped into stances against normal civilians.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"But alas, i think you do," An odd voice said, "But this is definitely not the place to be talking about your stock options, humans, come with me."

"Who are you?" Tommy said as he followed the odd man.

"You may call me Q," The omnipotent lifeform said, "You seem to be different than the other rangers... you seem to have kindness and the urge to fight for good."

"We try," Tommy said, "What is this place?"

"It would be best described as a Mirror Universe to your own. What is good and pious becomes evil and chaotic Lord Zedd is the good guy here, and Zordon is the dark Warlord," Q said, "Me, I just go where i please. I am a resident of your universe, but when the Ionic Storm hit, you and your evil counterparts switched places. You gotta get back to your own Universe."

Just then, a monster appeared out of nowhere, attacking civilians.

"The rangers have sent one of their followers to kill more civilians for the Terran Empire. What you do now is up to you.

"It's morphin time."

The duplicate morpher activated like tommy's and when the smoke cleared, there were two white rangers.

"Cool..." Sugimori said, noting that his armor looked metallic in nature, "I like it."

"Let's stop them." Tommy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Normal Universe

The Mirror Tommy and Sugimori were wreaking havoc on Angel Grove, and at the moment, there was nothing the rangers could do about it except try to contain the two Tigerzords that now roamed the streets.

"This is Crazy...," Rocky said, "The Thunder Megazord could probably take on one Tigerzord, but not two."

"We have to."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mirror Uni.

The two Tigerzords shuddered as the Thunder Megazord slashed furiously with the Thunder Sabre.

"This is rediculous...," Sugimori said, "We killed the monster, now we gotta beat our own allies."

"Mirrored versions.. That Kim isn't my Kim, and That Aisha isn't your Aisha," Tommy said, "We can beat them.

"White rangers, Report the the War Room"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rangers, Report to the Command Center," Zordon said, over the comms of all the rangers, including the evil White ones.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the same time, the white rangers of both universes were switched. It had been a fluke in the first place, but when the rangers got back to the command center, Sugimori was unmorphed, his morpher drained of it's energy.

"Kev," Rocky said, "Tommy, it really you guys?"

"Yes, It's them," Q said, appearing out of nowhere, "Zordon, good plan."

"Q," Zordon said, "Though i don't like your methods most of the time, I am grateful of your help in this. It was you that informed me of the switch."

"Not a problem, Water-cooler, " Q said, "Oops, looks like some of your rangers don't like me."

"He's a friend," Sugimori said, "Without his help, we wouldn't have gotten back here."

"Well," Q said, "I leave you to your devices, humans. Be seeing you out there some day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One Month Later.

"You really gotta go?" Aisha said, hugging Sugimori, "When will you be back?"

"This exchange program will last for a while... don't worry, i will visit."

"It has been fun," Tommy said, hugging his brother, "Just be safe."

"Easier said than done, bro," Sugimori said, "Take care.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Thanks to Q for making an appearance, and thanks to the Q continuum for allowing him to make an appearance.

Q: "Not a problem, Human, I hope to make another appearance soon. However, i must go. You know how mad the ol' ball and chain gets when i'm late."

Me: "Bring Aunt Kathy and Junior next time."

Q "Sure."

Seriously, In writing this chapter, i had to eat a cookie and drink some tea to stay awake. but it is finished. Next chapter starts the Dino thunder era. Don't worry, Tommy's Zeo - college years will be brought into light, so be patient

_Next Time: Many years have passed. The Dino Thunder Rangers now protect the world. But when Kira is abducted, a new player arrives._

Next Chapter: Chapter 9: Who Mourns for Zeltrax


	9. Who Mourns for Zeltrax

AN: Yay... Chap nine... I actually haves some ideas. As for continuity... this chap would take place a little bit after Trent became good again. Warning. In the next chapter or two, there will be transferring of powers, and all that stuff.

Also, thanx to those who reviewed story. I preciate it.

Disclaimer of DEWM: I don't own Power Ranger, Trek, or anything else that is licensed and trademarked to a big company. I do own Sugimori, Jannette, and any non canon stuff that sounds weird. However, i would love to own PR, Trek, and possibly the world.

One more thing: Sugimori's White Ranger armor from last chapter was Tommy's Armor from MMPR the movie with the tigerzord symbol on it.

Chapter 9: Who Mourns for Zeltrax

2004

Dr. Tommy Oliver sighed as he looked at old photo albums. The highschool teacher vividly remembered his days as a power ranger, losing his ability to morph to his brother on one occasion.

Kevin Sugimori, his brother...

That was a person he hadn't been in touch with for the past almost 10 years. Tommy had sped through college, Met a nice girl named Hayley, and got a job at Anton Mercer Industries, working on a secret project.

He hadn't even heard from Kim in the last ten years. How was she? It really didn't matter. The letter that Kim had sent him still hurt him, though the pain was almost gone.

Almost... but Hayley had made him feel better.

After he relinquished his powers and gave them to TJ, Tommy began college and met Hayley Viktor, a beautiful woman who could make computers follow her every whim. That was who Tommy wanted to be with, but as he was when he was with Kim, he couldn't get up the nerve to ask her out.

Some things never change.

"Dr. O," Kira Ford said, walking down into Dino Ops, "You wanted to see me?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, "I've been working on some new upgrades for the team, I was thinking of an upgrade that allows you and Trent's Zords to combine. It would make the job a tad bit easier."

"Nah," Kira said, "I mean, Trent's cool and all, but... i really don't like him much anymore. . ."

"What's wrong?"

"He's becoming a little bit possessive... it's like he doesn't want anyone to even look at me the wrong way."

"That would be a whole lot possessive," Tommy said.

"Dr. O, I'm scared," Kira said, "I don't think all the evil was drained out of him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A black Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII tore down the interstate, the decals denoting as the personal car of the owner of the multi-million-dollar company SugimoriCorp.

"Damn, those things are slow," Kevin Sugimori said, scratching his black goatee, "Time to leave them in the dust."

The swordsman pressed a button on his dashboard, and the import car sped down the street, leaving a schism of energy behind it.

"We lost him, lord Mesogog," Elsa said, from one of the cars. "It's like that car didn't want to be caught."

When the car slowed down, it entered the City Limits of a town known as Reefside.

As the car entered, Sugimori's dashboard began beeping. The warrior pressed a button, and a screen flipped up.

"Yeah, Geoff, what you got?"

"You have an apartment paid for and waiting for you, Master Kevin," Geoff, Sugimori's butler said, "Also, you are to report to Reefside High School on Monday morning for your first day of school."

"Geoff, I'm 19, almost 20... I don't-"

"Don't feed me that line of Bull, Kevin," Geoff said, "You don't even have your Diploma. Just graduate so you don't have to worry about Williams or your adoptive mother taking it public."

"Fine," Sugimori said, "My apartment is on seventh street, right?"

"Yes Sir," Geoff replied, "1337 Seventh Street, and your apartment number is 356."

Sugimori inwardly grinned at the street number.

"Keep the cave up and running while I'm in Reefside," Sugimori said, "I don't want people thinking that i ain't coming back."

"You are one of the wealthiest men in the world, Master Kevin, yet you still mess up on grammar."

"I attribute it to my raising," Sugimori said, "I'm there."

"Just remember," Geoff said, grinning, "Your car is the only one with blue tail lights. Don't go too speed hungry. You could tear the fabric of space/time.

"I'll be careful."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Monday.

Kevin Sugimori grinned as he walked through the threshold of Reefside High School, one of the best schools in western California.

His classes were fairly easy for him, but one class in particular piqued his interest. 1st period science with T. Oliver.

As the swordsman walked into the class, Tommy recognized his brother almost immediately, but kept his knowledge under wraps.

"Class, This is Kevin Sugimori, He just moved to Reefside," Tommy said, "You can sit anywhere you want."

Sugimori sat beside a girl wearing a yellow shirt, a mesh undershirt, a blue jean skirt, and dark black boots.

"Hi," The girl said, "My name's Kira."

"Howdy," Sugimori said, his gruff scottish/ southern accent catching kira off guard, "The name's Kevin."

"Don't get any ideas," Trent said, glaring knives at Sugimori, "She's mine."

"Back off, monkeyboy," Sugimori said, glaring bazookas back at Trent, "I'm just sitting by her, not beaming her up and zooming across the galaxy in a ship."

Trent struck out at Sugimori, not expecting the other man to get up, grab his arm, and flip him over the tables, sending his face into the tiles on the floor.

"You're lucky," Sugimori said, "That was just a warning. Next time you do something stupid like that, they're gonna need a whole fleet of ships just to stop me from crushing you."

"Kev," Tommy said, "That's enough. I think you scared him enough with the arm-drag take down."

"Sorry," Sugimori said, sighing, "I still get carried away sometimes."

At the end of the day, after school was over, Sugimori walked to his car. As he got near, he felt someone hit him in the back of the head.

"Sorry," Sugimori said, turning around, "No one's home."

"What the hell are you?" Trent said, "You aren't human!"

"That's the smartest thing I've heard you say all day, Mr. Fernandez," Sugimori said, "Right now, I'm pissed."

Before Trent could attack Sugimori again, Sugimori had him on the ground, his massive size 23 boot causing damage to the white clad teen's chest.

"I'm a dragon, if you were wondering about the big foot. Not all dragons have such big feets, but I'm proud of mine. They get me everywhere i need to be.

Kira ran to the scene with the others just in time to see Sugimori let his foot off of the hurt trent.

"Get. Up,"Sugimori said, helping Trent up, "I think you've taken enough punishment for your anger. Anger can be a good thing, but you must harness it, and don't let it control you. I would put some ice on those ribs. Don't do too much strenuous activities, they might compound your injuries."

"You just wiped the floor with me, and now you're treating me like a friend, but why?" Trent asked, in wonder.

"It is human nature for someone to overly protect the one they love, or lust after for that matter. I am not mad at you for attacking me, that actually shows courage. You have great potential, you just need to get your head out of your ass, get your priorities straight... right now, a girl needs not be your priority."

Kira stood in awe as she heard Sugimori talk. He seemed to be wise beyond his years. She thought that the man looked cute, long, raven black hair, a full black ensemble, and a face that made him look about 18.

"Kira," Trent said, chuckling, "you're staring at him."

"I know," Kira said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The rangers have found the one with the prototype engine...," Mesogog said, "Elsa, Zeltrax, it's time to test out my new invention... I call it the Morphing Grid Disruptor... the MGD. If a ranger is hit with it, he or she will lose all ties to the morphing grid. Use it and obtain the White Dino Gem. Get the engine too."

"Yes, my lord..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Where's a good place to hang out?" Sugimori said, getting ready to unlock his car door.

"Hayley's Cyberspace," Kira said, "I'll ride with you and show you the way."

"Aw...," Elsa said, arriving with Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax, "The new kid and the yellow ranger like each other."

"Lolwut?" Sugimori said, "You must be a bad guy... because that's the only reason she'd be the Yellow Ranger... I... draw a bad crowd..."

The rangers morphed, but Sugimori stood beside them, drawing a sword from his coat.

"Well, Tommy, who gets what?" Sugimori said, looking at the Black Ranger.

"I dunno, you choose who you attack, you're the one with the crazy powerful sword."

"Cool"

As the fight ensued, with the rangers fighting the drones and Sugimori fighting Zeltrax, Elsa aimed the MGD and fired...

... At Trent

Time seemed to go in slow motion. Sugimori kicked Zeltrax into a tree, making him go through an invisiportal. The drones fell, but before anyone could help Trent, the white Drago Ranger was hit with the full force of the blast.

Trent lost his morph, the white Dino Gem flying through the air.

"Oh, Bitch...," Sugimori said, running for the flying gem, "You fail now."

Elsa leaped at it.

Sugimori jumped for it...

Elsa fired beams from her sword, trying to stop Sugimori, but the beams didn't faze him much.

"Almost there..." Sugimori said, at the same level as Elsa...

To be continued.

AN: Sugimori is about 7' 1" tall, and can walk as if he were light as a feather, though he is surprisingly heavy. He is built, however, so all his weight pretty much comes from muscle.

Sorry about the Cliffhanger. I hate doing those, but it seemed like fun timing.

_Oh, a collaboration for anyone who can tell me the names of the episodes i have shopped for names. I love _

_Elsa has fired the Morphing Grid Disruptor, and has stripped Trent of his powers. Who will get the Gem?_

Next Chapter: Chapter 10: Paint it, White


	10. Paint It, White

AN: OKAY! Chapter 10. I said that i would be starting another series, but i couldn't get it off the ground. Don't worry, I'm melding it together with this story. Prolly Next chapter will have a bit of stuff about that name on the comp screen earlier in the story.

Again, thanks for the reviews. I love even the limited feedbacks i be getting.

Terminal Injury—If not death of a character in this chapter.

I would have Q come and give the disclaimer. Hit it Q.

Q: "Ladies and Gentlemen. It is my pleasure to inform you that Ultimuus, in no way, owns Power Rangers, Magic the gathering, Star Trek, anything somewhat related to a Gene Roddenberry work, or Stargate SG-1. Frankly, the only things Ultimuus claims to own are his ideas, Sugimori, Tetrarch, Mirala, and any other Arcadian Dragons."

Chapter 10: Paint it, White

Sugimori was chiding himself. Elsa had more momentum, her lithe frame propelling her faster than her draconian adversary could keep up with.

However, Elsa wasn't expecting Trent to grab a hold of her and drag her to the ground, allowing Sugimori to grasp the stone.

"Got it!" Sugimori said, feeling the energy regulate in his system, "Thanks Trent!"

"Not a problem, here," Trent said, tossing the Drago morpher to Sugimori before Elsa's sword pierced the former Drago Ranger's chest.

"Trent!" Sugimori said, arming the morpher, "White Ranger, Power Up!"

When the light died down, the white ranger stood in the same spot Sugimori once stood.

"Well," Sugimori said, grinning under the helmet, "It looks like your gun is fried."

A few laser arrows made sure of that.

"Yes, but your friend here will die."

The visor of Sugimori's helmet went from red to black in an instant.

"You fail now."

Sugimori stormed forth, tackling Elsa to the ground, his Drago Sword centimeters from her neck.

"You kill without honor," Sugimori said, all traces of accent devoid from his angry voice. "You are a coward."

As Elsa fainted, Zeltrax made his return.

"Let go of her!" Zeltrax said.

The white ranger picked Elsa up and tossed her limp body at Zeltrax.

"You can have that coward," Sugimori said, his visor going back to normal."Get out of my sight, or i will kill both of you."

By the time the two had left, Kira was beside Trent, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Kira," Trent said, "It's ok... I have a confession to make..."

"What?" Kira said, "What is it?"

"Kira... I'm Gay..."

Sugimori Demorphed, as did the rest.

"Don't die here...," Sugimori said, "And for Gads sake, Don't tell a girl that you're gay before you die. That's just bad luck."

"Let's get him in kev's car," Tommy said, "You said this thing can go FTL, right?"

"Yeah, but that ain't healthy for space/time."

You know where my house is, right?"

"Yeah, it's about two roads down from two roads down from my apartment." Sugimori said, hopping into his car, "I'll meet you there."

When everyone got to Tommy's house, Trent was put into a high tech stasis chamber.

"I don't know if he will make it," Hayley said, "It's good to see you again, kev."

"Likewise," Sugimori said.

"Kira," Trent said from inside the chamber, "I'm sorry that i didn't tell you..."

"Shut up and rest," Sugimori said, "I aint gonna be the one who tells your father that you died trying to save a white rock."

"It looks like that gonna be what happens," Trent said, "Kev, take care of Kira, and tell Devin what happened."

"Will do," Sugimori said, "may your soul find respite."

With that, Trent succumbed to his injuries.

A few days later, after the Funeral, Sugimori and Kira sat on top of a large tree.

"I miss Trent already," Kira said, "but it was like he knew."

"Not surprising," Sugimori said, "He seemed to know his time was coming."

"I thought he was gonna rape me... i had him all wrong."

"Aren't you glad though?"

"That he was just protecting me? Yeah."

Sugimori looked at kira's body, glancing at her neck in particular.

"Do i have something on me?" Kira said.

"I dunno," Sugimori said, touching what looked to be scales.

"That tickles, quit!" Kira said, giggling, "Quit touching me scales!"

"You're draconian aren't you?"

"Yeah, but not Arcadian like you."

"You're Mercati." Sugimori said, "Cool, those hailing from Mercat are said to be master healers."

"You know your dragons, Kev."

"I gotta."

"Why?"

"I just gotta."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Kira got home, she activated a computer terminal that looked like the one that the newly formed Galactic Star Federation used.

The Federation... That word made kira think of NASADA and it's programs that tampered with child DNA.

The first thing she looked up was not surprising.

K. Sugimori

Lieutenant Commander (Field)

StarFyre Project.

"Bingo..."

The one she was rapidly falling for was a fellow StarFyre Project Subject... the only other one alive.

Sugimori had been able to figure that she was a dragon by a small amount of scales. That shook Kira a little bit, but it wasn't surprising.

Kira thought back to her Childhood on Mercat, in the Castle of Diagos Anasazi.

She had it all. She was a princess. She had her own bodyguards. Her Aunt came to visit her.

Then, the magical force that kept the island aloft failed, sending the massive landmass to it's watery grave.

She was rescued and raised by a good family until she was brought into the Starfyre project. That's where she met the cadet Commander, the same person she had just fallen in love with. When the Ramaki attacked, Sugimori protected her until they got to the unmanned fighter bay. That was where the Hero of the first battle of Earth did his thing.

"Kira," Helena Ford said, "Kevin's here to see you!"

"Send him up!" Kira said, quickly putting on a nice skirt and shirt.

"Knock Knock," Sugimori said, walking into the room with flowers in his hand, "Thought i would help you start a career in gardening."

"They're beautiful," Kira said, "Scarlet Carsons... how did you get these?"

"I have a friend who was maimed in one of those british disasters... he grows them... Funny coot, he says that one day, people will remember the fifth of November."

Kira giggled, "So, where are we going?"

"I was thinking Mexican," Sugimori said, donning his best nerd voice, "I hear Julio's has some damned good guacamole."

"Sounds good," Kira said, and they both left the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Kira is a Dragon!!! OMG! So yes there are different types of dragons.

So, Kira and Sugimori are together, and i think this will be fun. Yes, Trent died, but sacrifices were made. Also, Trent was the mild slash... no more.

Next chapter will pretty much be the date, and you will be able to sort everything out... hopefully.

_When Mesogog attacks while Sugimori and Kira are on a date, the other rangers are defeated soundly. Can Sugimori harness his ancestral calling and save the rangers?_

Next Chapter: Chapter 11: Like Bahamut, but Meaner.


	11. Like Bahamut, But Meaner

AN: OMG! I Killed Trent last Chap... oopsies. But don't worry, i'll make it up to you guys somehow.

This chapter is the bastard child of reviews and an a replay of FFX. It's gonna be a ride.

Q: "As always, Ultimuus doesn't own PR, or anything like that... He owns Sugimori though."

Chapter 11: Like Bahamut but meaner.

Kira grinned as she sat down in the front passenger seat of Sugimori's Lancer. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. The interior looked like the inside of a shuttlecraft from _Space Trek_.

"You like it?" Sugimori said, getting into the car and fastening the safety harness. "You need to fasten your harness..."

"Right," Kira said, fastening her safety harness, "This isn't stock stuff..."

"Nope, a lot of the tech in this car is stuff i fashioned myself...the Prototype Slipwarp drive is property of the GSF... but Mercer Industries have been trying to get it for themselves."

"Whoa," Kira said, running her hand over the gearshift.

"Hey," Sugimori said, "See that red button on the shifter? Never, EVER, touch that button."

"Right!" Kira said, releasing the shifter.

"Time to go...," Sugimori said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mesogog's Lair

"The Prototype Engine is on the move..." Elsa said, "Master, do you want me to go retrieve it?"

"NO..." The mutated Dinosaur said, "It is a lost cause... but i believe that this would be the time to toy with the rangers..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Kira said, looking around the VIP area she and Sugimori were seated at, "You do have connections."

"What i would do to just give them up, too," Sugimori said, "Running the most recognizable company next to Microsoft is fun, but very difficult. Especially when there are folks who want to take it all away."

"Why is that?" Kira said, "You seem like a good person to run a corporation."

"Just because someone seems to be the right person for the job," Sugimori said "Doesn't mean that the main shareholders agree with that statement... I have to finish high school, or my adopted mother gains total control of all my shares of the company."

"That's not right," Kira said.

"Oh well," Sugimori said, "It's something i never finished... I got caught up with computers and such."

Kira smiled. Sugimori was on the verge of losing his company, and he acted like it was nothing.

"So," Sugimori said, "What about you? Any Business ventures i need to know about?"

"No, but i have been writing some songs... one of these days, i'll let you look at 'em."

"Sounds good," Sugimori said.

Kira bit her lip, looking at Sugimori as if to read his soul.

"Whaat?" Sugimori said, looking over kira's features.

"Oh, nothing," Kira said, unconsciously scooting towards Sugimori.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah," Kira said, kissing Sugimori on the lips, "I'm sure."

"Glad to know you are," Sugimori said, returning the kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rangers had drew a bad hand. Tommy had decided to let Kira and Sugimori have their date in peace,

That had turned out to be a bad idea, as Tommy, Ethan, and Conner were now demorphed and injured.

"We gotta do something," Ethan said, "We gotta call Kev and Kira."

"As much as i hate to do this," Tommy said, bringing his communicator to his lips, "Kev, this is Tommy."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "What's wrong?"

"Hate to bust up your date, but Mesogog seems to be pissed... we're down for the count."

"That's ok," Sugimori said, "We just finished... We'll get there as soon as possible."

"Lemme guess," Kira said, "Duty calls?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "Hey, Julio, the money for the food is at the table... something came up."

"Ok, Kev, have a good day, amigo," Julio said.

When they got out of the restaurant, they made it to the alley.

"Ready?" Sugimori said.

"Yeah."

"Dino Thunder!"

"White Ranger!"

"POWER UP!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the White and Yellow rangers made it to the scene, Mesogog was wreaking havoc.

After a while, Kira had joined the list of rangers out of action and demorphed, and Sugimori was getting there, his morph giving out.

"Damn...," Sugimori said, "You hurt my friends..."

Ripples of white and black energy coursed through Sugimori as his anger hit it's peak.

For a brief second, there was nothing, no sound, no movement, nothing...

Then, in an explosion of light, Sugimori let himself go.

What replaced him was a majestic sight indeed.

He had reverted to his Draconic form.

He was now a huge black dragon that stood on two feet like a human. His wings were black with subtly colored feathers, and between the wings was a row of spikes that ran down through the tail. He folded his arms over his chest and snarled in a way only a dragon could.

Mesogog stammered. He was Giant Sized himself, but this monster was at least a few feet taller than him.

"HOW..." Mesogog said, "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?"

"Simple," the new Sugimori said, his voice a whole lot meaner, "I'm like Bahamut... but meaner..."

The dragon swiped at Mesogog with a massive claw, making the evil being fall back.

"YEAH!" Kira said, staggering up to her feet, supported by Tommy, Ethan, and Conner, "Kick his ass!"

The dragon nodded and brought his right hand up, raising four balls of dark energy. The dragon fired the energy balls forward, nailing Mesogog head on.

"You may have won today," Mesogog said, retreating through an invisiportal, "But I will be back."

"Bring it on," Sugimori said, reverting to normal, "I don't discriminate... I'll kick your ass any day of the week."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sugimori dropped Kira off, he helped her in, telling her mom that she had a small fall, and that all she needed was rest.

When Sugimori made it to Kira's room, he helped her in, but when he turned to leave...

"Stay for a few minutes...," Kira said, "Wait here."

Kira changed into a nightshirt with yellow pterodactyls on it.

"Nice shirt," Sugimori said, "It fits your job quite well."

"Thanks," Kira said, "Kev, You were in the StarFyre Project, weren't you?"

"Yep," Sugimori said, "So were you."

"I know," Kira said, "I never said thanks..."

"You don't have to, Kira," Sugimori said, "To see that you are still alive, that makes everything make sense."

Kira blushed. They had only known each other for about a week and they had hit it off this well.

"I gotta go," Sugimori said, wrapping his large arms around Kira's frame, "I'll see you at Tommy's tomorrow for training."

"OK," Kira said, absorbing the warmth of Sugimori, "Sounds good."

"Love ya," Sugimori said, kissing Kira on the lips."

"I," Kira said between breaths as she continued the kiss, "Love you, too."

As they kissed, the two didn't notice a very visible ghost nod and walk away, smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Yay! A Lovey dovey end to the chapter. Yes, Trent is dead, but, as everybody knows, Reefside is a city full of ghosts.

Sorry it took me so long, I have been busy lately, and i got hurt on monday. But I'm back... even though my back is sore. Dun worry... I will be fine.

Here's a question... I have a template for a possible Hueg Dragon form for Tommy... But should i use it? THat is up to you, the reviewers. Tell me in the reviews... enough replies of the appropriate type will make it happen.

The next chapter is gonna be fun.

_Next time: Kira finds an old picture of Sugimori in the white ranger armor and gets curious. When Mesogog finds out, he uses an old time-machine prototype to bring an old enemy of Tommy's to try to defeat both the Black and the White Rangers. Can the other rangers help the two brothers?_

Next Chapter: Chapter 12: Best Left Forgotten.


	12. Best Left Forgotten

AN: Well, I thought i would post 12 today, so let's see what happens.

This chapter is gonna be fun... I actually had to do some research for this one.

Folks, i don't mind reviews. Please feel free to tell me if you like it, or if you want to see something plausible happen. No flaming or discussion on the usage of Mary Sues or Larry Stus, or stuff like that, but if you have constructive criticisms or honest praise, fire away.

Q is sick, so i have asked Captain Jean-Luc Picard of NCC-1701-E Enterprise to do the Disclaimer.

JLP: "Sacre Merde... You people should know by now that Ultimuus is a great person, but he still doesn't own Power Rangers, ST, or anything fun like that. He does own Sugimori, the GSF, and other stuffs like that. Picard Out."

Chapter 12: Best Left Forgotten.

Sugimori chided himself as he brought some of his boxes into Tommy's house.

It had been a month since Sugimori had come into the lives of the Dino Thunder Rangers, and his own brother had pretty much forced him to move in.

"Oi," Sugimori said, letting telekinesis do some of the work, "Hey Kira, what're you doing over here this early?"

"Dr. O said you might need some help. I decided to come over, couldn't get Tweedle dee and Tweedle dur to come without promise of ice cream and computer games," Kira said, hugging her boyfriend, "I see you're working hard."

"Yep," Sugimori said, putting the boxes where they needed to go, "All work and no play makes this white ranger very boring."

Kira noticed a loose picture just hanging out of one of the boxes.

"What's this?" Kira said, "Wow, it's like you said, you don't age much."

"Oh, that, That's one of my better poses."

"You were the White Mighty Morphin Ranger?" Kira said, "But the Video Diary said Dr. O was.

"This picture was taken when Tommy was trying to find the Androgynous, a powerful sword that we thought could defeat Zedd," Sugimori said, scratching his head, "We were wrong. The sword made the fights almost too difficult, luckily we were able to stop Zedd's connection to the sword, and i had to leave about a month before Rito blasted the Thunderzords to smithereens... that was fun."

"You look good in white," Kira said, smirking.

"Hey, kev," Conner said, walking up from Dino Ops, "What's that?"

Conner grabbed the picture, "Whoa, You have a history with the color white, huh?"

"Conner," Tommy said, grabbing the picture, "Leave Kev alone."

"Yessir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mesogog chuckled to himself. He had just watched the rangers talk about their recent addition's stint as a Mighty Morphin' Ranger. He could use this to his advantage.

He walked over to a machine that was reminiscent of a matter transporter system from Space Trek and looked through the viewfinder. He went back in time to about 1994, right after Sugimori had left. Then he stopped when he had found what he was after. He engaged the teleporter, and his target appeared in front of him.

His time machine had worked, but it fried the system. Unfortunately, he copied the monster, but couldn't send it back.

But he got what he was after. In front of him was the powerful Wizard of Deception.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"

"I am Mesogog, a powerful being trying to take over the world... I need your help with two pests.

"Oh really..." The Wizard said, "Maybe i can help."

"There is a Black and White Ranger i need destroying... One was the Green ranger, Tommy Oliver, and one was the White Ranger for a time, Kevin Sugimori... can you help me?"

"I know who Oliver is, but i would need an image and a bit of both men's hair to do that."

"Well, Look what i have here." Mesogog said, revealing two vials, "This should be adequate."

"Indeed it will." The wizard said, "I will get to work right away."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that evening, Sugimori sat in the middle of his room, floating in a state of meditation.

He lowered to the ground, snapped out of his meditation, and immediately knew something was wrong.

He got up, staggering to his feet, and walked down to Dino Ops, where Tommy seemed to be suffering from the same thing.

"Yo," Sugimori said, "You feel like the world just got conveniently placed on your head too?"

"Yeah," Tommy said, "Unfortunately, I have a bad feeling about this... This has happened to me once before."

Tommy typed something into the computer, and nodded when he saw a Green Ranger and a White ranger attacking things with the Dragonzord and... Tigerzord?

"OK, I'm not a total Rangering Historian, but i remember seeing the Tigerzord get beheaded." Sugimori said, "Call the rangers, tell them that we got problems."

"On it..."

"I'll go help... I'm weaker, but they'll need all the help they can get.."

"Be careful, bro."

"White Ranger, Power Up!" Sugimori said, morphing into his ranger form.

When the rangers got to where the Zords were wreaking havoc, the green and white rangers jumped to the ground. Sugimori made it to the scene soon after on the Drago ATV.

"Kev," Kira said, "You look like hell."

Tommy rode in on his ATV, the Black ranger in as bad of shape as Sugimori.

"Well?" Sugimori said, "What's the verdict?"

"The Wizard of Deception is here... Those are clones of us when we were morphin Rangers... but the effects shouldn't be this bad... It's odd...," Tommy said, "All we can do is fight them, maybe if we beat them we'll be able to root out the Wizard."

"Yeah," Sugimori said, "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley sighed as she watched the battle play out from Dino Ops. Kira, Conner and Ethan were knocked out cold, Kira's life signs were weak, and Sugimori was without his powers, straining against the the attacks of the white and green rangers, not to mention the Wizard of Deception, who had made his appearance. Tommy was also demorphed, but he was faring a bit better.

"NO!" Hayley said as she saw the Dragon Dagger pierce Sugimori's stomach, red blood streaming from the wound.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh...," Sugimori said, staggering back as his hand covered his wound as best as he could. But the white ranger kicked him in the face, putting him out of commission.

Tommy looked on in anguish as his own brother fell, unable to keep the fight going on. Then it clicked.

As the two clone rangers came down with their weapons, time seemed to come to a stop. Tommy let go of his anger, and in a flash of light and black lightning, something powerful, ancient and full of anger took his place.

Tommy's Dragon form was not as majestic as Sugimori's but it was at least as menacing. Rugged scales covered this Dragon's body, giving it a sort of natural armor not unlike a good piece of fine chain or ring mail. The scales were greyish in color, and this dragon's wings were more like dragon's wings, than Sugimori's more feathered wings.

The wizard grew to large mode, and the rangers got inside

"Kick ass, Sea Bass," The dragon said, spitting fireballs at the Zords, destroying them and their occupants.

Sugimori woke up in that instant, feeling blood on his stomach and feeling the now healing wound.

"Gotta love Draconian healing abilities..." Sugimori said, staggering up onto his feet and checking the others.

The Dragon's Next move was to grab the wizard.

"Who's up for barbeque Wizard?" The dragon said, "Well?"

"Nah, might get E. coli," Sugimori said, "Just kill him and get over with, we got injuries, Kira's got the worst of it."

Tommy killed the wizard by ripping it in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Dino Ops, Sugimori used some of the healing abilities he had learned over the years to awaken each of the other rangers and heal them as good as possible.

Kira was the last to wake up, but she got a nice wake up call.

"Hey," Sugimori said, changing shirts, "You're looking at me again... you sees me man-boobies."

Kira giggled, "Did we win?"

"Tommy beat them all... he went dragon and smote them," Sugimori said, bringing his fist into his hand, "Well, more like barbequed a couple zords and ripped a wiz in half."

"Where's everyone else?" Kira said, noticing that she was in Sugimori's room.

"They went home, but i called your ma and she agreed to let you stay over here tonight."

"Thanks..." Kira said as Sugimori laid next to her on the bed.

"Not a problem," Sugimori said, "I protect my friends and loved ones."

Sugimori kissed Kira on the lips and shut off the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: There you go, a dragon form for Tommy. YAYS.

Next chapter will be more fluff than anything. I have been doing some hardcore chapters, so next chapter will focus on two relationships.

Chapter after that will be carnage though... i think...

Warning... Next chapter unidentifiable...


	13. Qpidity

AN: This next chapter will be full of goodies. No battles that involve zords. No need for that in this chapter. This chap is all about Kira and Sugi and Tommy and hayley.

I have decided that this Fic will be closing down after Next chapter, so i can continue on the saga of Kira and Sugimori. Of course the next fic will be as AU as this one, but i don't think i can continue this fic on much longer with the current plot line. The next Fic will take place during Mystic Force.

Also, In this chapter, There will be a bit of a scuffle between two normally civilized men. One that will change kira's life forever.

WARNING: FLUFF abounds this chap.

Q, hits it.

Q: "Please take note that the only thing ultimuus owns beside Sugimori and the characters he creates is his ideas. Though he wishes he owned PR, sadly he doesn't... he won't let me change it either.

* * *

Chapter 13: Q-pidity

Another two months had passed, and It finally seemed like Mesogog was bored. He hadn't sent a monster for a while, and that was good enough for the Dino Rangers.

Kira and Sugimori snuggled, the latter smiling as the rangers sat in Tommy's den, watching a marathon of horror movies.

Near them on the sofa was Tommy and Hayley, who were in a similar position.

Ethan was absorbed into the TV, so he didn't notice the kissing that was going on behind him.

Conner, on the other hand, was multitasking. He was watching Frankenstein and watching his best friends play tongue hockey on the love seat. And when he wasn't watching Kira and Sugimori, he was watching Hayley and Tommy cuddle and smooch in each other's arms.

After a few minutes, Conner turned back to the movie, absorbing himself in the old classic.

Sugimori ran his finger over Kira's slightly pointed ear. It was customary for dragons, especially for Mercati to have pointed ears. It was well known in the draconic circles that when the Mercati separated from the Draconian Continent, they met up with a race of beings not unlike elves. Funny folks those were, they believed in logic. Funny, anytime Sugimori thought about the name of that race, he couldn't remember the name, but he always thought about a fighter Jet's machine gun.

Kira smiled and inwardly moaned with pleasure as Sugimori stroked her ear.

For the past few months, Kira had been drawn to Sugimori. But now, as they sat there watching old horror flicks, did they feel like they were truly meant to be together.

Tommy and Hayley looked over at Sugimori and Kira and smiled.

"I think we should leave them alone," Tommy said, "Come on."

Hayley nodded and the two snuck up to Tommy's bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later.

Tommy pondered as he stood inside a jewelry store.

His relationship with Hayley Viktor had been steaming up lately, and Tommy had decided on one thing.

He was gonna propose.

Now he was in Roman's Jewelry trying to find a good ring.

"Hmm... So the Brother of Sugimori is finally tying the knot," A voice TOO familiar to Tommy said, "Good boy, it's about time that a son of Arcadia got a ball and chain."

"Q?" Tommy said, looking behind him and seeing the mischievous omnipotent being known as Q, "What do you want?"

"I was in the quadrant," Q said, grinning, "Wanted to see how one of my favorite Science teachers is doing."

"Really funny, Q," Tommy said, "You know, if you are gonna just terrorize me, you might as well help me. Besides, she hasn't said yes yet."

"Hmm...," Q said, "Ah, third row, fifth ring."

Tommy saw it. It was a white gold ring with a reasonable diamond on it. Q was happy, he didn't even need to use his powers to help Tommy on this one.

"Whoa... eight hundred for it, though..."

"Roman, my good man," Q said, putting his powers to good use, I'm here to cash in that favor, cut the price of that ring in half."

"Sure, Q," Roman said, taking the ring out, "What size?"

Tommy told Q the ring size and Q sized it, making Roman think he did it himself.

"That will be four hundred dollars," The Jeweler said.

Tommy paid him and he and Q walked out the door.

"Q, lemme ask you something."

"Sure," Q said, "What do you need to know?"

"Why did you help?" Tommy asked.

"Frankly, I'm bored, and the last time I tried to have fun, your brother stabbed me with that sword of his."

"What sword?"

"The androgynous, it's bound to him."

"Hmm...So you decided to help me make the biggest mistake of my life?"

"Yup," Q said, "I don't want to die by your maniacal brother's hands."

"So the Androgynous can harm Q, huh?"

"Yes, All gods have weaknesses, Thomas, The Q Continuum's just happens to be a man with a sword."

"Heh."

"Well, i will bid you adieu... I have things to do."

With that, Q left, leaving Tommy at his jeep.

"He scares me," Tommy said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night, Sugimori took Kira out to an elegant restaurant. As the two sat at their table, they watched as a man wearing a business suit walked in, tossing some of the people out of the way... as he came towards Sugimori's and Kira's table.

"Kira," The man, one Charles Ford said, "You were supposed to come home an hour ago."

"I told mom that i was going out."

"Sir," Sugimori said, "You're drunk. I can smell the liquor on you. Go home and i'll bring her home."

"Shut up, punk... Kira, Come on, I've called the cops on this punk." the elder ford said, grabbing Kira's arm

"Dad," Kira said, flipping her dad down to the ground, "Chill."

Charles got up and slapped Kira in the face.

"Sir, you've gone too far," Sugimori said, "You had no reason to hit her."

"I'm sick and tired of you...," The man said, pulling out a gun, "Die, you FN Sonofabtch..."

The older man emptied his clip of bullets into Sugimori, only for the bullets to literally bounce off the scales of Sugimori's chest.

"Wow, I'm lucky... you hit too low."

Sugimori stepped forward, punching the man three times in the gut. After that, one kick to the chest sent him into a brick wall.

"Police!"

"The man who called you was the real danger," Sugimori said, "He discharged fifteen rounds..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hayley walked into Tommy's house to find it darkened. As walked in, she noticed a trail of roses that lead into the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, she gasped.

Tommy's kitchen table was covered with a tablecloth, and two candles were lit.

Tommy turned around and smiled at Hayley.

"Hey, Hail," Tommy said, "I thought it would be nice to have a candlelight dinner."

"It's beautiful."

As the two ate a wonderful meal, tommy kept fiddling with something in his pants pocket. When Hayley had finished, Tommy walked over to her and got on one knee.

"Hayley, I just gotta ask, Will you Marry me?"

Hayley's heart skipped a few beats. Not only did the man of her dreams just propose to her, she now owed Sugimori ten bucks.

"Yes, Tommy, i... would... love to."

Tommy smiled, put the ring on Hayley's finger, and the two kissed passionately.

But in his head, tommy knew he was gonna be in the hole... He owed Kira ten bucks.

Q Smiled from the Continuum. He had played Cupid rather well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN... Yep, Definitely has typos in this chap, but i dun care... I am running on few hours of sleep.

But i said that there would be fluff, and i tried to deliver. Hope i did good.

Hoped you like the Superman reference... but dun worry, Sugimori ain't bullet proof.

The reason for Kira's dad trying to attack will be addressed in next chapter.

Next Chapter: LAST CHAPTER!

Hayley and Tommy are getting married, and Mesogog has been destroyed. But the war against terrorism has called Sugimori into action. What will Kira do when she hears this?

Last Chapter: Eyes on Me.


	14. Eyes on Me

Last Chapter of this Fanfic... The readers of this fic have been great, so i will continue to write...

Well, Some background info of this chapter.

Mesogog has finally been destroyed, and in a couple of months, Hayley and Tommy will be married.

Sorry to say, but this chap will be very short. This is set after Prom, and is just a chaplet to end the fic.

The Next Fic will be called... I dunno, You guys got an idea? It will be Kira/Mori Centric...

Chapter 14: Eyes on Me.

Kira smiled as she walked through the mall, finally liberated from her yellow only rule.

Sugimori had called her, telling her that he had gotten a call he had to return. That was ok for the former Yellow Dino ranger, She wanted Sugimori to be thoroughly surprised.

She finally found what she wanted, paid for it, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin Sugimori sighed and replied to the voice on the other line.

"Colonel, are you sure that the threat is that bad?" Sugimori said, "I mean, there are other snipers as qualified as me."

"Commander, they may be qualified, but we need your expertise... You will report in at 0700 hours monday... You get the weekend to say your goodbyes. Don't worry kevin, It's not like you will never see your friends again."

"Yes Sir," Sugimori said, "See you Monday at 0700, Colonel James."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles Ford sat inside his Cell, chiding himself for his stupid actions.

He was a normally good man, but he had allowed himself to drink too much, and when he heard that Kira was on a date, he got a stupid idea in his mind.

Now Kira was staying with Sugimori indefinitely... and ...

Charles didn't mind.

Sugimori was a dragon like Kira, and he respected that.

Charles ford would do his time... for his daughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kira came home to find Sugimori packing.

"What's up?"

"Uncle Sam want's me to deliver lead into the skulls of my enemies... They used my rank to elevate me to active duty."

"Where are you going?"

"Iraq."

"No..."

"Don't worry, Ki," Sugimori said, "I will come back, I'm gonna be spire-walking, they won't get me."

Tears were pouring down Kira's face, but Sugimori could tell that she was heartbroken.

"You better come back, If you die out there, i don't know what i'd do..."

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunday Night...

Kira had been successful in rounding up her friends for this night. As her band warmed up, Kira stood in the dressing room.

She knew Sugimori was out there, in his uniform, ready to ship out in the morning. But she knew in her heart that she would see him again, though it may be a few years.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror. She wore a red dress that complemented her figure nicely.

"Kira," Hayley said, "I'm introducing you, get ready."

"I am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hayley introduced Kira, Sugimori got a look at what kira was wearing and smiled.

As she walked out, the music started to play, and Sugimori smiled as he heard the song that she was singing.

_I never sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_I never said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

Kira smiled and stepped off the stage.

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

Kira made her way to Sugimori's seat and sat in his lap, eliciting a smile from her boyfriend.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer_

Kira dropped the Microphone and kissed Sugimori, who wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll be waiting."

"I'll come back for you, i promise."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, That's the end of Power Rangers Origins: Dragons. Give me reviews... Oh, and i left out the Wedding for a reason. I will start my new fan fic within the next couple of days.

Eyes on Me is a Song from Final Fantasy VIII, Faye Wong is the artist that sings it, and Nobuo Uematsu composed it.

Here's a preview of the next fic..

"_I'll be waiting..."_

"_I'll come back for you, i promise."_

_Sugimori had to leave to protect America, but when he comes back, he finds that things have changed. When the plane he is riding has to land in Briarwood, Sugimori will start an adventure that will reunite him with his love and send him on a journey to better himself._

L8r


End file.
